1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a lighting device including a light-emitting member exhibiting electroluminescence.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a next-generation lighting device, a lighting device using an electroluminescent material has attracted attention because it is estimated to have higher emission efficiency than filament bulbs or fluorescent bulbs. A thin film of an electroluminescent material can be formed to a thickness of 1 μm or less by evaporation or coating. Further, the form of such a lighting device has been devised; for example, a lighting device using an electroluminescent material in which the luminance is kept constant even when the area of the lighting device is increased is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).